zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Wei Gong
Wei Gong (围攻 Simplified; 圍攻 Traditional Wéi Gōng, literally: "siege"), or simply Wei, also called The Destroyer, was one of the three Demon Commanders of the Shadow Legion in the service of Tzan Ren, the Shadow Demon Sorcerer. He was in charge of the siege demons of the Shadow Legion and was physically the largest of the three commanders. Wei made his first appearance during the battle on the moon for the Scorpio Sign. Because of his large size and penchant for destruction, Tzan Ren opted on holding Wei back from use, wanting to enslave the human race rather than kill them all. When Tzan Ren began his assault on Los Angeles, Wei Gong led the charge in rounding up all the humans before destroying the city as an example of the Shadow Legion's power. However, he was defeated by the combined efforts of Linos, Mala Reid, Drago and Arran Kuang. Additionally, it was revealed that he was actually a tiny imp demon, considered the lowest class of all demons, and that his body was simply a giant suit of armor manifested by his Shadow Earth powers. Physical description Wei Gong was the largest of the three commanders, standing at nearly twenty feet in height, though he can easily manipulate his size. The stones that made up his body are dark brown with shadowy wisps at his joints. A bright red crystal and black shadows sat at the center of his chest and he had four bright red eyes. In reality, that body was simply a giant exoskeleton formed by his Shadow Earth magic. Wei's true body resided within the red crystal and he was actually a tiny imp demon no larger than a small dog. Personality Like most demons, Wei Gong was cruel, violent and malicious. He cared only for himself, but served his master loyally. As the Destroyer, he reveled in destruction. Little else was known of Wei's personality, but he did enjoy teasing Hou Yi. Wei Gong has shown that he was very loyal to his superiors and was not above sucking up to earn their favor. Abilities Powers *'Shadow earth:' Wei's element was shadow earth, a darker version of standard earth magic. With it he was able to control any and all aspects of rocks and the ground around him. It was with this magic that he was able to form the golem exoskeleton he used as his body. **'Earthquake generation:' Wei could easily cause earthquakes with every step he took. **'Size manipulation:' Wei could add or take away rocks from his stone body in order to manipulate his size. **'Super strength:' The more earth he had on his body, the stronger he became. *'Shadow merging:' Wei's only shadow ability was to merge into existing shadows to escape or otherwise conceal himself. *'Form transformation:' Wei was capable of interchanging between a human and demon form. **'Partial transformation:' He could transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, he possessed a keen sight that allowed him to see through facades to the truth. It was not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Wei was capable of sensing the presence of other demons near or around him. *'Aura perception:' He was capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Enhanced strength and durability' Weaknesses *'Light:' As a shadow demon, Wei was weak to light energy. *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Wei was susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Wei was highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood will burn him and cause him great pain, though it will not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. *'Control from Tzan Ren:' As a Shadow Legion demon, Wei was susceptible to external control from Tzan Ren. *'Slow movement:' Because of his size, Wei Gong moved rather slowly and did not have the swift reaction times that Hou Yi and Jun Bing possessed. *'Crystal:' The red crystal on Wei's golem body was its weak point. When struck, the entire golem body he created would shatter and break apart instantly, exposing his true, much smaller and weaker self. Equipment *'Stone body:' Wei's body was made up entirely of rocks and stone. Trivia *Wei Gong's design was inspired by World of Warcraft's Sha creatures. Category:Fan Characters Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Deceased